Destiny's Way ch1
by xXSoulEaterxXPhinBellaxX
Summary: Two souls have a power they never knew they had,and must fight their enemy,Sara.As they go on their journey,they make new friends to help them on their quest to defeat Sara. Phinbella FanFic
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hi guy's!  
Izzy:Hi!  
Phineas:'Sup!  
Me:I hope you like this!  
Izzy:Not so fast!  
Phineas:You forgot about-  
Both: DISCLAIMER!  
Me: But I don't wanna...  
Izzy: Please?  
Me:NO.  
Sara:Jeez ya'll are such BABIES.I'LL do character's belong to :Swampy"?(Hmmmm weird nick-name...)except...  
Phineas:Sara she's the author's OC.  
're mean...Anyway...On to the story! -eats cookies-

Isabella's p.o.v.

All I saw was darkness."Isabella!"I know that voice from somewhere..."Isabella?!Hey,wake up!"It's so close..."Wake up!Please!"I wanted to answer,but I couldn't open my eyes or mouth."Please..."For some reason,I liked that was... I just couldn't remember who owned that a boy with red hair came to view.

"Izzy!"he yelped for joy. I could only stare at him."Who...are you?"I asked smile faded as he heard what I said.

"Isabella,I'm..."I smiled and laughed.

"Ha!Gotcha!"He looked at me for a second then eventually started laughing helped me up then I looked around. It looked like we were at a beach,yet it didn't. We were way up on a cliff then I looked down. The water was pale-green and it looked...sad? Yeah,that's it. Sad. There was also a lot of trees and rocks around us.

"Okay,this time I'm serious... Where are we, what happened, and can I have some water? My throat is dry," I said. He got out two water bottles out of his backpack and handed me one.

"Here ya go!" he said happily smiling.

"Oh,thanks Phineas..." I looked away so he wouldn't see me blush. We sat down on a rock and got settled.

"Let's see,where do I start? Well first off, I have no idea where the heck we are. Second, we were fighting a girl named Sara and she knocked you out. But boy did you give a fight! You sure did yell at her a lot too. That's probably why your throat is dry. You gave her a punch, a kick, then you used..." he paused looking at me,"Magic."  
I looked him like he was crazy.

"Ummmm,did I hear you right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Oh and I got some too!" He then put on his goofy grin that always made me feel better. "Show me then!" I encouraged him. His smile got bigger as he did a few hand movements then said,"Hotarudansu!" Sparks floated all around him. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa, cool!" I yelled. He smiled a little bit at me.

"You try."

"How?I don't know what to do!" I yelled.

"I didn't at first but I just knew somehow. I know you can do it Izzy!" I looked at him and smiled.

"Okay,I'll only because you asked." I walked foward and closed my eyes. What do I do?Hmmmm I'll say something and see what happens. Before I knew it I was moving my hands and without thinking muttered,"Hato no uzu!" Out came millions of swirly things and hearts. I turned to Phineas and smiled ear to ear.

"You were right!" He smiled back and gave a thumbs up. I made the beautiful designs disappear and walked to my crush. I stood there for a minute and sighed.

"What exactly do we do know now?" He looked thougtful for a second then answered,"Just follow our instincts like we always have." I stared at him as I thought of how we always had. I'd known Phineas forever. I used to always help him with his invetions and did we have fun!We're only eleven, but still do all of these things, and now this? So many times have I wanted to admit my feelings to him. But, I can never seem to bring myself to was right, we needed to follow our instincts. I smiled.

"Alright, let's go then! My instincts tell me to go,now!" I pulled him up and started dragging him off.

After about five minutes he said,"Can I walk now?" I stopped and let go of him.

"Sorry!"I blushed.

"No problem."We walked in silence for what seemed like forever. I was so lost in my thought of Phineas that I didn't see the real one at first.

"Izzy..." I stopped.

"What?" He looked at me nervously.

"Well, it's getting pretty dark and we have to camp sometime and there's only one blanket."

I stared at him bluntly.

"Your point?"

"We'll have to share." I froze and blushed mouthing "oh". So we put up camp. It's a good thing I earned my camping badge, or else... We climbed in the tent

"I'm staying up a little longer. You get some rest."

I hesitated and said,"You will come to bed,right?" He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" I climbed under the blankets and fell asleep quickly.

I guess I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Phineas sleeping right in front of me. I smiled and hugged him like a teddy bear and I stayed like that the rest of the night.

Phineas's p.o.v.

I went to bed and was almost asleep when I felt something wrap around me. I looked down and saw it was Isabella hugging me. I blushed a lot then touched her soft delicate hands.

"Izzy..." I smiled and also fell asleep we stayed like that the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hi again!  
Izzy: Disclaimer!All characters belong to dan & "swampy" and disney. (i think)  
Sara:EXCEPT FOR ME!  
Phineas:Yea...-forces smile-  
Me:Sara,can I ask you somethin'?  
Sara:Sure...  
Me:Can you...SHUT UP?!  
I 'n P: -laughs-

* * *

Isabella's p.o.v.

I woke up at dawn and saw I was still wrapped around Phineas. I blushed and gently let him go then walked outside.

"Phineas..." I whispered.

"What?"came a voice. I jumped a little and turned around.

"Phinea-..." I didn't finish. He had his shirt off and looked,well..._ Hot._ He smirked.

"What?Cat got your tongue?" In a trance I accidentally answered.

"Nope,_you_ do. You look pretty hot." His eyes widened. Mine did too once I realised what I had said.

"I-I mean.. Er.. Well..." I stuttered. I felt my face get real hot.

"Izzy,do you wanna get going?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah..."I muttered. He walked off to put his shirt on which I was kinda disappointed by this but shook it off. I started packing everything so we could go quicker.

"Ready!"Phineas yelled.

"Me too!"I yelled back.

Phineas's p.o.v.

As we were walking I kept thinking of what Isabella had said. '_Nope,you look pretty hot_.'I repeated the words mentally. I looked around and saw we were in a creepy forest. It's trees were big and black, their branches going everywhere.

"Gah!" I heard Isabella scream. She had tripped on one of the stupid branches that were on the ground.

"Are you okay, Izzy?!" I asked full of concern.

"Yeah, just a little scrape..." she said weakly. I turned her leg around so I could see the damage. Yep. Just a little scrape. I got out the first-aid kit and quickly wrapped a bandage around her leg. We started walking again. After about thirty minutes of walking I saw Isabella had a pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Izzy?"

Isabella's p.o.v.

I tried my best not to show it, but I failed. I looked over at Phineas.

"I...I don't know. My leg... It... It hurts. _A lot._" He looked at me looking concerned.

"Lemme see then." I shook my head no, but he was already unwrapping the bandage to check my not-so-serious wound. But apparently, I was wrong._ Dead_ wrong.  
"Ouch..." I muttered as I felt air hit the scrape.

"I-Isabella... Izzy... This..." Phineas couldn't finish. I forced myself to look at it and screamed.

"Phineas, What IS IT?!" All around my wound was purple and now it was slowly crawling up to my waist.

"Phineas,what do I do?!"I scremed. I didn't hear his answer though. I was already on the ground my eyes closed.

"Isabella!"I heard him scream.

Phineas's p.o.v.

"Isabella!" I screamed when she had blacked out. I felt hot tears escaping my eyes end slowly rolling down my cheeks. Was she dead? I checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive. A little of my worry lifted off me when I felt her heart beating. "What do I do?"

I felt a stab of pain when I said that. She had asked me that.

"I'm sorry,Isabella..."I whispered holding my crush tightly in my arms,"._..So, so sorry..._" There had to be away I could save her... Someway...


End file.
